A liquid crystal display device comprises an array substrate comprising a display region, in which crossed gate lines and data lines are disposed, and a driving region at the margin of the display region, in which disposed are, a data signal binding area located in an extending direction of the data line, a data line lead wire connecting the data line and the data line binding area, a gate signal binding area located in an extending direction of the gate line or located in the extending direction of the data line, a gate line lead wire connecting the gate line and the gate signal binding area, an electrical detection area located at both ends of the driving region and a void area in which no component is disposed.
In addition, an orientation film is further disposed in the display region of the array substrate. The orientation film is in contact with liquid crystal molecules and pre-orientates the liquid crystal molecules in a certain angle. Surface of the orientation film is required to be subjected to friction by cloth disposed on a roller surface and the orientation friction direction is in parallel with the extending direction of the data line or is angled by 45° with respect to the extending direction of the data line. The process makes the surface of the orientation film create grooves having identical orientations, so as to pre-orientate liquid crystal molecules.
The inventor has found that different areas in the driving region have different thicknesses. For example, a probe is to be inserted into the electrical detection area during an electrical detection process and thus the electrical detection area has a greater thickness. The void area has the minimum thickness. Thicknesses of other areas are between that of the electrical detection area and that of the void area. Therefore, the surface of the driving region is made to be uneven, and in the process of orientation friction, after the cloth passes through the driving region for multiple times, the cloth surface will be damaged, for example, the fibers on the cloth surface will have inconsistent orientations. Since the orientation friction direction is in parallel with the extending direction of the data line or is angled by 45° with respect to the extending direction of the data line, portions of fibers in the cloth having inconsistent orientations will pass through the display region, so that the grooves on the surface of the orientation film after the orientation friction are made to have inconsistent orientations, which affects the display effect of the liquid crystal display device.